


curiosity killed the cat

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grounder Bellamy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: lexasghost asked: could you write some braven trikru!AU? where one or both of them were born on the ground? that would be Nice





	

Bellamy watches the thing fall from the sky, burning bright and coming down _fast_. 

“You’re too curious for your own good,” he hears his sister say as he slips away from the village. She’s the one to talk, chasing butterflies and all. 

He heard the stories, from Lincoln and others, of people falling from the sky in big boxes made of metal. He knows how those stories end, too. 

Bellamy finds the thing in the early morning. He pries the door open and finds a girl. Bleeding from the head but _alive_.

/ 

The first thing Raven sees when she opens her eyes is green. _So much green_. She blinks, once, twice. Her head hurts. Where did all this green come from?

When her eyes focus a little more she notices a flop of brown hair and a face leaning over her. She jerks away while his eyes follow the movement. 

“Shh,” he hums, voice calm. 

To which Raven replies: “Who the fuck are you.”

/ 

The man doesn't speak English to her until three days later. Sitting on a makeshift bed in a _cave_ (a cave? Seriously?) she makes it her goal to be as annoying as possible. She goes from asking a hundred questions a minute (“What's your name?”) to naming him Bob, just so that she can call him something while she rants to him. 

She's back to asking questions when he finally says: “Would you -” clears his throat, “shut up?” 

“I fucking _knew it_!” 

He just sighs heavily and rolls his eyes. 

“Now, Bob, tell me. What's your actual name?” Raven asks, interested. 

“Bellamy.” 

“How old are you?” 

“23.” … “ _What_?”

“You're old.” 

Bellamy scoffs. “Should have left you in that thing.” 

“Well, you didn't. You can't really blame me, can you.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i love diya & this kinda sucks but i love me some braven snarky banter


End file.
